criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Edwards (actor)
Disambiguation: This page is about the actor. For the serial killer, see Edward Edwards (serial killer). Edward Edwards is an American actor. Biography Little is known about Edwards' early life, including why he chose to become an actor. He had minor roles in over fifty TV shows since his acting debut in 1974. He starred in shows like The Dukes Of Hazzard, Family Ties, House, Desperate Housewives, 24, Commander in Chief, Boston Legal, Without a Trace, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NYPD Blue, Monk, Criminal Minds, Frasier, and JAG. He also appeared in minor roles in films like Gang Related, Bounce, and Duplex. Edwards is an associate artist with Global Arts Corps, an international theatre company, and has also worked with The Children's Craniofacial Association. On Criminal Minds Edwards portrayed William LaMontagne, Sr., the father of Detective William LaMontagne, Jr., in the Season Two episode "Jones". Filmography *The Borderlands (2015) as Albert (short) *NCIS (2015) as Congressman *Shameless (2014) as Mark *Mob City (2013) as Blake Cremmins (3 episodes) *Last Vegas (2013) as Floor Manager *Leaving Earth (2012) as Dwayne (short) *Happily Divorced (2012) as Bob *The Undershepherd (2012) as Doctor *There But Not There (2009) as Doctor Helmann (short) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Warren Emerson *Wake (2009) as Mr. Reitman *Criminal Minds - "Jones" (2007) TV episode - William LaMontagne, Sr. *Without a Trace (2005-2006) as Dr. Marsh (2 episodes) *House (2006) as Richard McNeil (2 episodes) *Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise (2006) as Hank Bishop *Boston Legal (2005) as Ronald Matheny *Out of Practice (2005) as Elliot *Commander in Chief (2005) as Hale Richardson *E-Ring (2005) as Unknown Character *Desperate Housewives (2004-2005) as Jim Peterson (2 episodes) *Joan of Arcadia (2005) as Charlie Marx *NYPD Blue (2004) as Norman Reese *Judging Amy (2004) as Dr. Jacobs *JAG (1999-2004) as Nate Wall/Captain Ruggiero (2 episodes) *Medical Investigation (2004) as Lorenzo Whiteside *Threat Matrix (2003) as Major *Frasier (2003) as Richard *Duplex (2003) as Antique Dealer *Monk (2003) as Shawn Clemmons *The Division (2003) as Jake Trout *Dragnet (2003) as Gerald Biehl *24 (2003) as Colonel Lamb *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Mr. Darwell *The Huntress (2001) as Lawrence Rose (2 episodes) *Stalled (2000) as Ward *Bounce (2000) as Ron Wachter *Noriega: God's Favorite (2000) as Oliver North *Nash Bridges (1999) as Hank Fuller *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998) as Male Ghost *Flipper (1998) as Unknown Character *Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998) as Lilly's Father (video) *Step by Step (1998) as Roy Tucker *Mr. Show and the Incredible, Fantastical News Report (1998) as Newscaster *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Dr. Craig Tobias *Gang Related (1997) as Sgt. Gardner *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1997) as Son-In-Law (2 episodes) *The Sentinel (1997) as Martin Van Zandt *Chicago Hope (1997) as Bill Kellerd *Grace Under Fire (1997) as Radio Announcer/Policeman (2 episodes, voice, uncredited) *Dark Skies (1996) as Agent Foote *Shattered Mind (1996) as Unknown Character *Nowhere Man (1996) as Iverman *Picket Fences (1995) as E.R. Doctor *The Wayans Bros. (1995) as Pilot *Cosmic Slop (1994) as Chief of Staff (segment "Space Traders") *The Wonder Years (1993) as Roger Baldwin *Doublecrossed (1991) as Oliver North *Going Places (1991) as George Farrell *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1991) as Assistant Headmaster Armstrong *Matlock (1990) as John Randall *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1990) as Stuart Pelzman *L.A. Law (1990) as John Campbell *ALF (1990) as Brian, Sr. *Quantum Leap (1990) as Professor Davenport *Santa Barbara (1989) as Conrad (2 episodes) *Duet (1989) as Larry *Day by Day (1989) as Taylor Conroy *Student Exchange (1987) as Touy Gordon *Buck James (1987) as Mark Travers (2 episodes) *RoboCop (1987) as Manson *The New Mike Hammer (1987) as Stu Norris *Family Ties (1983-1986) as Voice on Answering Machine/Mr. Rubin Tedesco (2 episodes) *Deadly Intentions (1985) as Tom Horner *The Master (1984) as John Craig *The Tempest (1983) as Sebastian (video) *The Paper Chase (1983) as Shaw *Rita Hayworth: The Love Goddess (1983) as Orson Welles *Trapper John, M.D. (1982-1983) as Andy Murray/Danny (2 episodes) *The Devlin Connection (1982) as John *Money on the Side (1982) as Paul *Elvis and the Beauty Queen (1981) as Sam Thompson *The Dukes of Hazzard (1980) as John Henry/Fred Andrews (2 episodes) *The Ropers (1980) as Michael Dinkelmann *The Incredible Hulk (1980) as Bob *Women at West Point (1979) as Pete Greenway *Captains and the Kings (1976) as 1st Soccer Player (TV miniseries) *The Yanks Are Coming (1974) as Unknown Character External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors